It is known for the exhaust gases from internal combustion engines in marine vessels to be introduced into the water surrounding the marine vessels, either in order to prevent visible emission of the exhaust gases (an exhaust-gas plume) or in order to make use of an extraction capability with the aid of existing waterjets. The extraction capability for exhaust gases through the outlet opening of the waterjet flow from the hull of a marine vessel is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,917. However, this has the disadvantage that the internal combustion engine has to operate against the hydrostatic pressure of the water as a back-pressure, that is to say its performance is reduced.
This performance reduction is particularly major in the case of boosted diesel engines, whose exhaust-gas turbines are highly sensitive to back-pressure. For this reason, the exhaust gas from a boosted internal combustion engine is passed according to the proposal in DE 103 14 057 B3 into the snorkel tube of the submarine, in which the boosted internal combustion engine is arranged. However, this solution requires a very high degree of hardware complexity and increases the power requirement of the submarine when snorkeling, since the snorkel tube must be designed to be correspondingly more voluminous.